ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Vairo
are aliens from the planet Vairo, that first appeared in Ultraseven X episode 7 "YOUR SONG". Subtitle: None Stats *Height: 175 ~ 180 cm *Weight: 70 kg *Birthplace: Planet Vairo History Ultraseven X On the Planet Vairo, the leader of that world personally hands out masks to his subordinates, as a pledge of loyalty they are to never remove them even onto death. They also seem very militant as they send out scouts to examine planets for invasion. One single member Nataru was sent to spy on Earth but soon started to like the planet and its culture. One day after meeting Agent D, she decided to defect from her planet by removing her own mask and alongside the agent, the two eloped from their respective factions. Sometime later, Nataru's people learned of her actions and they sent an extermination squad to kill her. At that time, Nataru had become a street performer, her music had the strange effect of calming those around her. One of these individuals was Jin another member of DEUS, who protected her when Vairo forces attacked her in an alleyway. Jin was injured and taken care of by Nataru who deduced he was the red giant thanks to his glasses. Though she thanked Jin for his help and returned his glasses, Nataru left him to deal with Vairo soldiers as she went of to save her beloved. She found D with S and K fighting of the last of Vairo solders, their unit leader, who was abnormally strong compared to his men. Nataru saved D from a sonic blast and with blasters in hand took down the last solder. Unfortunately, before he died, the Vairo captain summoned their bio-weapon, Vadoryudo, from their ship. As the large bio-mech fired on them, they were save by the Eye Slugger which destroyed the beast and returned to Seven X who destroyed the ship with the Emerium ray. With that over Nataru and D were allowed to go their way in peace. Trivia *The people of Planet Vairo are apparently very similar to humans in terms of appearance and preferred environments. *The dialogue about their masks implies that Vairo is ruled by a dictatorship, which is reflected in their clothing, which resembles officers of the Third Reich. Powers and Weapons :;Normal Soldier It should be noted all of their abilities are technologically based. *Masks: Their masks can produce continuous high frequency sonic waves. *Self Vaporization: When killed their bodies disappear into purple smoke, most likely as a way to ensure their presence and activities can be denied on other planets. :;Nataru *Gunslinger: Presumably from her time the Alien Vairo armies or training with D, Nataru was seen skilfully using guns as seen when when she took down some Alien Vairo soldiers with her revolver laser gun. *Masks: Before Nataru lived on Earth, like other Vairos, she possessed a mask that could produce continuous high frequency sonic waves. :;Vairo Field Commander (Unknown if these are unique to him) *Strength: The Vairo Leader demonstrated abnormal strength compared to his subordinates, crushing one of their necks under foot easily and overpowering the Agents. *Reflexes: The Vairo leader was able to deflect an energy bolt from the Ultra Gun with his hands. Presumably his gloves offered some form of protection. *Vadoryudo: When needed, their leader could summon the massive bio-weapon from their ship. Gallery Vairo Forces.jpg Vairo-Alien.jpg Alien Vairo pic.png Category:Ultraseven X Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraseven X Category:Human Lookalikes